The present invention is directed to an apparatus for removably retaining one or more cups on a single, movable supporting surface. In particular, the device in accordance with the present invention permits two or more individuals to simultaneously drink from two more more separate cups supported on a single tiltable element.
Known devices for holding cups or containers are exemplified by the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,107,744; 2,704,928; 2,845,207; 3,526,334; 3,610,459; 3,951,259; 5,560,480; and 5,873,486.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for removably retaining a plurality of cups on a single, movable supporting surface to permit a plurality of individuals to simultaneously drink from separate cups. The device in accordance with the present invention therefore provides both means for removably retaining one or more cups on a single support surface, and means for permitting a plurality of individuals to simultaneously drink from a plurality of separate cups removably retained on the supporting surface.
Other objects and advantages of the device in accordance with the present invention will become apparent from the following description.